The Future of Us
by ShanteRenee
Summary: The entire group is morning the loss of Stefan. But they must move on. They have to look towards the future, and whatever that may bring. Lizzie and Josie and the school are the new focus. But will new beginnings bring new enemies, worries, and headaches? Read to find out! Rated M for language and some "action love" scenes with relationships. There will be #Delena #KLAROLINE !
1. Preview

**A/N: This is a sneak peek of my story. I just wanted to get some feedback on if you think it'd be worth reading. So I'm giving a sneak peek of my writing style for those interested. Please visit my other story, "A love that Consumes" (Discontinued for now) if you'd like to get a taste of my writing style when as far as TVD is concerned.**

 **Full forewarning: I have a** ** _REALLY bad habit_** **of leaving my stories unfinished. NOT by choice or because I want to, but becuase life happens. and then by the time I'm ready to pick it up agiain, the story is out of date, the season is finished, no one cares anymore, etc. But this time I want it to be different. I NEED it to be different. I need a few faithful readers that will help me and encourage me to continue. Is that you? :)**

 **Please read and let me know what you think. If you came here from A love that consumes, there WILL be #Delena in this story, since it's a continuation of season 8. Please enjoy.**

Caroline POV

"Today, we lost a beautiful soul. He was a brother, a son, a husband, a wonderful, perfect soul." I paused, because I knew I was getting chocked up. I glanced at everyone. The pain was evident in everyone's faces. We had all lost so much. The loss was almost unbearable. But we would survive. We would make it. We had to.

"So let us not dwell on this pain we're feeling," I continued, "but remember Stefan Salvatore for all the good, amazing times. All the great things he did in his lifetime. Let's continue to remember him, always. To Stefan."

"To Stefan." Everyone chanted.

I stepped down from the podium and went to stand between Elena and Bonnie. They both grabbed my hands and squeezed gently. I glanced behind me to see my girls Lizzie and Josie holding Alaric's hands and glancing around. They did not fully understand where Uncle Stefan went, but in time, they would.

We all stood in silence as we remembered Stefan—the man I loved—one last time. He was gone, but would never be forgotten.

"Elena, where are you guys!? It's 6:30 and you are late. You promised to be here to help set up for this, and Alaric could use Damon's support. You two better get here soon! Call me back."

I hung up the phone and scowled at a grinning Bonnie Bennett.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's only 6:30 Caroline. You told them to be here at 7." She replied.

"Oh." I sighed. "Well, don't you know, if you're on time, your late. If you're early, you're on time. Duh!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Give them a break. It's been a long time since they've seen each other. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do."

"Gross." I made a face at her comment. The last thing I wanted was a mental image of my best friend and Damon, "catching up" to be stuck in my head.

"Haha." Bonnie laughed. "So, are you excited for today? Less than 3 hours away!" She grinned at me and I felt my heart flutter a bit.

"Oh my gosh," I gushed, "I still can't believe this is happening. It's crazy."

Today was the open house for our school. The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted; and I could hardly wait to meet all of the attendees. Word of our school had quickly spread among the supernatural world, and we were expecting a few students.

"You got this. You are Rick and your girls deserve this."

"Mommy! Mommy!" I smiled and mouthed "one sec" to Bonnie as I heard the little voices of Josie and Lizzie calling me.

"Hey girls!" I smiled and bent down to hug them. "Ohhh." I smiled and snuggled them closer. At least I had them. My angels. "Where's your dad?" I asked. They had ran in quickly without him, which could only mean he was not far behind. I heard him before I saw him, but that was due to my supernatural hearing.

"He's right here." Alaric said, smiling. He was carrying a box and smiling. "Do we really need to hang a 'Welcome' banner Care?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

"But—" He began.

"Rick, take my advice, you don't want to go there with her, trust me." Bonnie suggested from behind me. I smirked and nodded.

 **A/N: This is just a preview of this AMAZING story to come. I am writing it now, as we speak. I have alot in mind for this story. I need you to help me though, please leave me a review stating what you want to happen. When the final season of TVD aired, what were your hopes for it if it were to continue? I look forward to hearing what you have to say, and I hope that I can deliver!**


	2. Preparation

**A/N: Okay, here is the first official chapter. I have a SLIGHT idea of where I want this to go. For those curious, there will be a Klaroline and Delena. I even have plans for Bonnie. I want everyone to be happy in this universe of mine. But we know that they can't be happy with no issues. There will be drama...**

 **ENJOY! Please review!**

* * *

"Today, we lost a beautiful soul. He was a brother, a son, a husband, a wonderful, perfect soul." I paused, because I knew I was getting chocked up. I glanced at everyone. The pain was evident in everyone's faces. We had all lost so much. The loss was almost unbearable. But we would survive. We would make it. We had to.

"So let us not dwell on this pain we're feeling," I continued, "but remember Stefan Salvatore for all the good, amazing times. All the great things he did in his lifetime. Let's continue to remember him, always. To Stefan."

"To Stefan." Everyone chanted.

I stepped down from the podium and went to stand between Elena and Bonnie. They both grabbed my hands and squeezed gently. I glanced behind me to see my girls Lizzie and Josie holding Alaric's hands and glancing around. They did not fully understand where Uncle Stefan went, but in time, they would.

We all stood in silence as we remembered Stefan—the man I loved—one last time. He was gone, but would never be forgotten.

* * *

"Elena, where are you guys!? It's 6:30 and you are late. You promised to be here to help set up for this, and Alaric could use Damon's support. You two better get here soon! Call me back."

I hung up the phone and scowled at a grinning Bonnie Bennett.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's only 6:30 Caroline. You told them to be here at 7." She replied.

"Oh." I sighed. "Well, don't you know, if you're on time, your late. If you're early, you're on time. Duh!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Give them a break. It's been a long time since they've seen each other. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do."

"Gross." I made a face at her comment. The last thing I wanted was a mental image of my best friend and Damon, "catching up" to be stuck in my head.

"Haha." Bonnie laughed. "So, are you excited for today? Less than 3 hours away!" She grinned at me and I felt my heart flutter a bit.

"Oh my gosh," I gushed, "I still can't believe this is happening. It's crazy."

Today was the open house for our school. The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted; and I could hardly wait to meet all of the attendees. Word of our school had quickly spread among the supernatural world, and we were expecting a few students.

"You got this. You are Rick and your girls deserve this."

"Mommy! Mommy!" I smiled and mouthed "one sec" to Bonnie as I heard the little voices of Josie and Lizzie calling me.

"Hey girls!" I smiled and bent down to hug them. "Ohhh." I smiled and snuggled them closer. At least I had them. My angels. "Where's your dad?" I asked. They had ran in quickly without him, which could only mean he was not far behind. I heard him before I saw him, but that was due to my supernatural hearing.

"He's right here." Alaric said, smiling. He was carrying a box and smiling. "Do we really need to hang a 'Welcome' banner Care?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

"But—" He began.

"Rick, take my advice, you don't want to go there with her, trust me." Bonnie suggested from behind me. I smirked and nodded as I stood up, grabbing my children's hands. They were doing a lot better at not siphoning me, so I felt comfortable with holding their hands now.

"Right." Rick laughed before walking over to the nearest table and setting down the box. "I just don't want to overdo it. This seems like a lot." He waved his hands around at everything for emphasis.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked, looking around at place. Everything seemed perfect to me. Nice and in order. Everyone was sure to love it. I knew it.

"It's great, Caroline." Bonnie responded and shot Alaric a look. "Let me help you get the banner up Rick."

"Mommy, when will everyone be here?" Lizzie asked, tugging on my hand.

"Yeah! When?" Josie chipped in. "Are they going to be our friends?"

Both girls looked up at me waiting for a response. I smiled and looked at the clock. "Very soon, girls," I replied. "Why don't we go see about getting some food? Are you girls hungry yet?"

It had been too early to feed them when we had woke them up at 5:30 to get over to the school.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Okay," I laughed, squeezing their hands gently. I glanced over at Bonnie and Alaric. "I'll see you guys in a little bit. I'm going to feed the girls in the office."

"Okay. See you soon." Alaric nodded as he picked up the box again, and Bonnie began to walk towards the entrance of the building.

"Okay girls, lets go see what we have. Let's go." I said. The girls walked ahead of me towards the office. Ten minutes later, they were happily munching on poptarts and watching tv shows on their ipads. I sat down at the desk and powered on the computer. No new emails.

 _Today is going to be good._ I thought, as I surfed to our website. We had paid a local student to design it and they did a pretty good job. I glanced over at the girls when Josie suddenly giggled at something on the show. I was glad I had them. If only I had him…I shook my head, determined not to be sad today. Today was to be a day of happiness. He would have wanted that. I must have been in the zone, because my vampire hearing did not pick up on the fact that someone was approaching.

"Knock knock."

Looking up, I grinned as I got up from my chair.

"About time!" I exclaimed, hugging Elena. She laughed as she hugged me back.

"Yeah, we got your message blondie. We are actually five minutes early. You're welcome." Damon said, as he walked in around Elena.

"If you're on time you're late, Damon." I retorted, as Elena moved aside for me to give him a hug.

"Hey girls!" Elena exclaimed. Josie and Lizzie looked at me before glancing back at Elena.

"Hi." They said in unison. They were will getting used to "Auntie Elena". She _had_ kind of randomly popped up into their lives, so it would take some getting used to.

"Hey rugrats." Damon said, walking over to the girls.

"Hi Uncle Damon." Lizzie said, hi-fiving the hand Damon held up.

"What'd you bring us?" Josie asked.

"Josie!" I corrected her, "you don't ask for presents!"

"Sorry." She frowned, and sank into the seat she was sitting in.

"Yeah, Josie," Damon said, mimicking her frowning face as I watched him reach into his back pocket. "You don't ask for presents…you just say thank you when you get them." Pulling out his wallet, he pulled out two $5 bills and handed one to each of the girls.

"Thank you, Uncle Damon!" They screamed.

Elena smiled and shrugged her shoulders at me. I frowned and made a face.

"You don't need to give them something all the time, you know." I pouted, folding my arms.

"Hey, are these your nieces or mine?" He smiled when my frown deepened.

"Where's Alaric and Bonnie?" Elena asked, switching the subject before I could say anything.

"They weren't out front when you came? They were setting up the welcome banner when I left them last." I replied. For a fraction of a second, fear rose up inside of me.

"I'm sure they are fine." Elena said, sensing my sudden tenseness.

"Where are they?" I couldn't keep the worriedness out of my voice. The girls noticed too, as they looked at me.

"What's wrong mommy?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing girls." I said quickly. The last thing I wanted to do was cause a scene.

"Caroline. You are a vampire, and Bonnie is one badass—ow Elena, why'd you—? Oh, sorry— one bad _behind_ witch. Nothing is going to happen to these kiddos—or Rick. You know that, right?" Damon said in a serious tone.

"He's right." Elena agreed.

"And besides, I have a shotgun in my car if that helps." Damon said.

"What's a shotgun?" Josie asked, looking at Damon.

"It's—"

"Nothing! Sweetie, nothing. Let's go see what Daddy and Auntie Bonnie are up to you guys. Get your things. "Let's go find them. Now." I whispered to Elena and Damon.

* * *

 **That's it for now. What did you think? Where do you want this story to go? I need some ideas! Tell me! :) Please review!**


End file.
